


A Few Minutes More

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has to be at work early, but he has a few minutes to spare for Astoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Minutes More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel_vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_vixen/gifts).



Astoria purred and stretched, toes pointing and arms going over her head. Draco’s eyes glimmered appreciatively as he padded back into the room, towel slung low around his hips. “Now there’s a sight to wake up to,” he said, voice husky. Perching on the edge of the bed, he rested a hand under her navel, fingers stroking the soft skin there. 

Her smile was sleepy and warm as she peered at him through a cloud of red gold hair. Much fairer than her sister with a cheerier personality as well, Astoria brought joy to his days that he’d never suspected to find. She made the plain cotton sheets seem like silk, and the small house to seem like the mansion he’d grown up in. 

“Mmm. You’re up early,” she said, pouting playfully at him. “Do you have to go to work so early?”

“You know I do, darling,” he said. His fingers continued to stroke gently on her lower stomach and along her hip. She squirmed faintly, and his smile turned into a smirk. “But I think I can spare a few more minutes for you…” He leaned down and kissed her navel and then slowly farther down, to her stomach, and lower yet. Her throaty sound of pleasure was all the encouragement he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 13: Stomach Kiss – Draco and Astoria


End file.
